a different path
by cozieatbrains
Summary: the volturi sent a 16 yrs old hybrid vamp to the cullens. what do you think will happen next? read and find out.the setting is in the third book. possible OC x jacob pairing . please read and review. rated T for language . tnx
1. the mission

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Christine in this fic. The rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Happy?

**EPILOUGUE**

**-Mission-**

I opened the door with an unusually great force that produced a loud noise.

I felt contented when I saw my father's squinting eyes and the pale people's surprised expressions as I stride towards the long and bright room.

I stopped in front of the sitting black cloaked men and spoke.

"What do you guys want?" I asked. Stoicism reflected on my eyes.

Aro stood up and held out his hands to touch me but I raised my hands up to show refusal. He paused, dropped his hands to his side, and then smiled.

"My dear Christine, how are you doing? How's your studies?" he asked in a happy manner.

I shot him a dead pan look then shifted my eyes to the two men sitting behind him, before answering.

"I'm good, so let's catch to the chase, what do you guys want?"

"You have a mission." Caius spoke.

I looked at him with the least surprise. I've seen this coming. I already know what I'm here for, but I didn't answer abruptly. My father's flat voice still ringing in my ears.

"By noon, you'll fly to Seattle to track down the Cullens."

"And the objectives?." Albeit, already knowing, I still asked.

"Make sure the girl, Bella I believe, becomes one of us." He replied, looking at me unblinkingly.

I wasn't exactly paying attention to what he was saying, but rather, I focused on how his voice sounded and what he really looks like. Honestly, even though he's my father, I can count on my fingers the times that we've actually met and spoke to each other.

This is one of those rare moments where I get to see my father.

I am usually not allowed inside this room. Not that I would have loved to. In fact, I hate this place. I don't even want to remember what the main purpose of this room really is.

I remained silent, now staring at the gold handle where my father's hand was resting.

"Let us give them 2 years to—"Aro told the other two.

"2 years is very long." Marcus interjected sternly.

"A year." My father spoke, with a sense of finality in his voice.

I rolled my eyes then sighed. Sometimes, I kindah think these three are freaks.

"Go to Seattle, track down the Cullens and Make sure that that Bella woman will start to suck blood in a year." I recited hastily. I desperately wanna go now. This room always makes me feel weird.

Aro was about to say something when we heard the giant doors open again. All head turned towards the direction of the giant doors, including me.

I think I already have a hunch of who it's gonna be. And even though I guessed right, I'm still disappointed.

It was no one but the God's sister, Jane.

"Is it true? She's going to the Cullens? How come she gets all the good missions now?" she started.

Actually, I don't have anything against her. It's her who has something against me. I don't want to stoop down to her level because I already know how pointless that would be.

But she also amuses me in some ways, for example, it never fails to amaze me how distorted her face can get when she was being bitchy.

And again, her face distorted in a funny way when she looked at me. I almost laughed, but I just snorted and folded my arms on my chest while looking at her.

"It's simple; they think I'm way better than you. So they chose me, that's how" I told her flatly.

"It's that or maybe they just don't want you here... what a cheap way to get rid of a stray cat." she snapped back. Feeling victorious.

Well, I admit, it did sting a little.

"Hmm…I don't really care if that's the case. I don't wanna be here in the first place. Everyone know already that you're way out of my league.. That's what matters to me." I replied coldly.

If looks could kill, which in her case is actually possible, judging by the way she glared at me, I would probably be dead right now.

She gave me a look that clearly says "go to hell" before looking at Aro with a pout.

And I could have sworn I saw her lips almost touch the tip of her nose.

Aro, who seemed to be enjoying the show, walked towards Jane and patted her arm.

"Jane my dear, it will be a year long mission, and you know I can't risk to have you away for such period of time." He comforted her in a way which made my body twitch a little.

"So gay.." I muttered under my breath.

I'm not sure if Aro heard me, but he looked at my direction and smiled.

Jane smiled and shot me an I-am-more-important-than-you smug look and I just gave her back an impassive look as a reply.

I turned back to where Marcus and my father were sitting.

I raised my right brow at them.

"Yes that is all I believe. You may go." My father's cold flat voice said.

I nodded before turning around and heading for the giant golden doors without a single glance at them.

--End--

**Chapter 1 – mission-**


	2. Seattle and La push

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters.

Chapter 2

-- Seattle and La Push--

---------------------------------------------------------------

My left eye snapped open when I felt a sudden vibration on my left pocket. I fluttered my eyes five times incessantly to regain full consciousness.

"Damn it." I muttered under my breath while taking my cell phone out of my left pocket.

Without giving a single glance on the name of the caller, I flipped the phone open and placed it in my ear.

"This better be good." I told the person on the other line with my eyes closed.

"Ha-ha, you're sleeping, aren't you?" she asked.

It was my buddy, Dylan.

"Yes, I WAS, Dylan." I replied.

"Well, I just want to make sure you got out of the plane safely." Dylan said.

I sighed, opened my eyes and composed my slouched position.

"Yep, dyl, I got out of the plane. Honestly, that's not the hardest part." I told her.

"What is?" she asked.

"You see.. Until now, I still don't have a place to stay. For the reason that I don't know how the heck am I gonna travel with this gigantic bag that I have. Not that I can't physically, but I can't because I know that if I did carry that bag on my back, it will reciprocate its huge size to my small body, and people will think that I'm kind of a super. And I can't see any cabs! I admit I didn't foresee this; I'm still here, stuck at the airport lobby. I even fell asleep because I was really exhausted and sleepy. Can you imagine that? Starting now, I will never ever dare to air travel at midnight." I whined dramatically.

I don't know if I should be pissed when I heard Dylan chuckling. I usually get pissed when someone laughs at my havocs. But knowing that Dylan doesn't mean anything, I chuckled too.

"It could have been fun to see that. Anyway, unlike you… I've seen this coming already.. So I did a little research." She said proudly.

I waited for her to continue. Relief started to rose up in my system.

"I believe there is a hotel somewhere in the east side of the airport, the red lion hotel. I made a reservation for you already." She continued.

"Ooh I love you so much Dyl, thank you so much!! Really! At times like this. I'm really grateful you're my friend. You just saved my butt, big time!!" I told her, almost jumping in pure joy.

"He-he, no problemo. Oh! And I decided that you deserve a nice sending-off gift. So, I br—". She was cut off when I heard familiar voices in the background. They seem to be talking to her.

"Dyl?" I asked.

"Oh, Chris, I have to go now, Felix, Demetri and I were called out for a mission. It's somewhere in England, I guess. So, you just take care alright? And don't forget the stuffs I've taught you. The gift.. Is a surprise." She said hastily.

I still want to talk to her but I know how serious missions are, not to Dylan, but to those Volturi people.

"Sure, Dyl. You take care too, ok?. I love you" I told her and she chuckled.

I smiled at my words. Well, I do love her.

"Let's cut the cheesiness shall we?, bye for now. Oh and another thing." she said in a serious tone.

"Always remember the rules.. He-he Bye now"

And the line cut off.

I flipped the phone back. I sat still for a few seconds before looking at the big wall clock at my west.

Its 7:30 am already. If I'm not mistaken, the plane landed at exactly three in the morning. I probably got out of the plane at three-thirty. This means, I've been here, sleeping like an idiot for four hours straight. And I don't even want to know how many people have passed by and saw me.

I sighed.

"Well it's no use bickering now." I muttered.

I stood up and straighten my blouse and shorts. I grabbed my jacket from the bench handle and wore it.

I looked for the nearest stroller and when I found one, I ran and pulled it to my side. I checked first if everything was still in the right place before finally placing my giant bag on the stroller.

I headed to the airport exit.

The moment I opened the airport doors, I froze.

I literally froze. It was so damn cold.

"Man. Is it always this cold in here?" I asked myself loudly.

I called out the first cab that I saw on the road and told him to drop me to the red lion hotel that Dylan was talking about.

It took me about five minutes to get there, and indeed it was a nice hotel.

As soon as I got out of the cab, a nice young man walked to me and asked if I needed assistance. I told him about my bag and he happily obliged.

We went inside to the lobby.

The lady inside the counter smiled warmly at me. I smiled back.

"Christine" I told her.

She nodded and handed me the keys to my room.

"It's at the penthouse. The last room and our biggest. We will just carry your baggage and deliver it to your room." she said, still wearing the warm smile she had before.

"Thank you so much, then." I told her before heading towards the elevator.

The room was big and cozy. I mentally noted myself to not forget to thank Dylan afterwards.

I went inside to search for the bed. And when I found it, I took out my jacket and dropped it on the floor, and then I went and sat on the bed's foot.

I stared out of the ajar, white, door of the veranda for a few moments before I laid my back on the bed and closed my eyes.

"Track down the Cullens and make sure Bella becomes a bat. That's pretty easy." I muttered.

I rolled to my right side then stared at the space.

After a few moments of silence, I decided to go out to start the tracking.

I stood up, took out my wallet, and went out of the room.

I was already half way out of the lobby when the lady behind the counter called me. So, I turned around and paced towards her.

"Yeah?" I asked curiously.

"Miss Dylan asked us to give you something. She said it is a present for you. Come with me and I'll show you" she said happily.

She then went out of the lobby and gaited to the parking lot. I followed her.

"You know I hate surprises Dyl," I thought. But I had to admit, I was feeling a little excited.

The lady stopped in front of a L3 that looks more like a delivery truck. She turned to smile at me and raised her hand towards the truck, and all the excitement I felt flew away.

My face might not be showing it, but I was extremely disappointed.

"Hmm.. Is this is it?" I asked, appalled, but still wearing the blank face.

I stomped my foot at the rims to check if it's good, but the impact just vibrated and made a squeak.

"That Dylan.." I muttered while I grimaced.

The lady chuckled and I shot her a deadpan look.

"I don't like it when people laugh at my misfortunes, you know." I told her flatly.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I just can't help it. You look so cute when you pout." She replied.

Did she just say "pout"? I've never pouted in my whole life.

I was about to retort something when she started talking again.

"Actually, the gift was not this one. It's this one" she motioned her hand to the space next to the old junk.

My eyes followed her hand and there it was. The real gift.

I stood in awe while looking at the shiny black motor bike. There's a matching jacket and a helmet resting on the top of the seat.

I went over to touch the seat of the motor bike. I'm pretty sure all of this is brand new.

"Hmm.. An SRAD GSX-R 750 huh.. Nice one Dyl." I mumbled.

I saw the lady smiled from the corner of my eye.

"Thanks." I told her and she left.

I immediately grabbed the helmet and zipped my jacket.

I put on the black helmet. The key was already in the ignition so; I just rode on the motor bike and started the engine.

I drove from the parking lot, out to the highway.

I found my way to the freeway already so I shifted to 60 miles an hour speed. The feel of the rushing cold air on my skin was both exhilarating and freezing.

I looked at the signs above the overpass carefully. I decided to go to the first drive lane.

I'm in the fourth so, I shifted lane quickly and decelerated to 40 before entering the queue of vehicles departing out of the freeway.

I looked at the yellow car, three cars in front of me.

I concentrated and focused on the driver of the car, and then shuffled information came flowing rapidly inside my head.

I sorted out the information, trying to find something that is useful.

"I'm going to La Push. And it's on the west of Forks." a voice inside my head said.

I shut my eyes for a nanosecond and the flow stopped.

I breathed heavily and looked at my side. When I was sure that my peripherals are clear, I shifted my speed from 40 to 60 and overtook the two cars rolling in front of me.

I locked my gaze at the road and the yellow car in front of me before muttering excitedly.

"La Push, here I come."


End file.
